


Marry Me

by MalfoysAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysAngel/pseuds/MalfoysAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has always loved Lily Evans. Find out how they met, when she started having feelings for him, how they fell in love, and how it all ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Knew I Loved you Before I met You

September 1971

James Potter looked around Platform 9 ¾, hoping to catch a glimpse of his best friend from the Godric’s Hollow Primary School for Young Wizards to be. Instead of seeing Ivan Callaghan or his twin sister Myra, he saw a redheaded girl standing near her parents, looking terrified to be around so much magic. He decided right then; _that’s the girl I’m going to marry._

 “Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” James asked the boy.

“Sure. I don’t see why not. I’m Remus Lupin.”

“James Potter.” James introduced himself as he settled in for what he imagined would be a long ride. After dreaming for years about  attending Hogwarts and playing quidditch, he couldn’t believe that his dream was finally coming true.

James spent the next hour getting to know Remus. He was half-blood and hoped to be sorted into Ravenclaw since that was his father’s house. The boys decided to play a game of exploding snap, and as James was just getting his cards out, the compartment door slammed open suddenly and a young boy with long, dark brown hair rushed in, going straight at Remus.

“Remus! Is that you? I haven’t seen you since you moved out of London!” The new-comer yelled.

“Sirius? No, it can’t be…” Remus seemed just as shocked at Sirius’s arrival as he was

“In the flesh. So how’ve you been?”

“Excuse—“James started but was completely cut off by the conversation between the two old friends.

“I’ve been good Sirius. Excited to be going to Hogwarts. What about you?

“Excu—“James tried again in vain.

“As long as I don’t get sorted into _Slytherin_ I’ll be all right. I don’t want to go down _that_ path.”

“I agree.” Remus nodded solemnly.

James ignored and annoyed, decided to interrupt the merry party.

 “You know there is nothing so annoying as to have two people go right on talking when you're interrupting.” Suddenly he realized he had two sets of eyes on him looking quite apologetic.

“Oh James, I’m so sorry,” Remus began apologetically “This is Sirius Black. We were classmates in London. Sirius this is my new friend, James Potter.”

“Pleased to meet you,” James said curtly.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Sirius replied cockily.

“Well, now that we’ve got that out of the way, do you fellows mind if I join you? I was sharing a compartment with a redheaded Muggleborn and she was getting on my last nerve asking me all kinds of questions about Hogwarts. Said her name was—“

“Sirius! There you are.” All three boys’ heads turned at the interruption and James found himself looking at the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He quickly realized that this was the same girl he saw at King’s Cross.

“Sorry Lily. I was heading back from the food trolley when I saw an old friend here, so I had to stop and say hi. Remus and James, this is Lily Evans.” Sirius lied casually so he didn’t hurt the girl’s feelings.

“Hello,” Lily said shyly, admiring the boy with black hair and glasses.

James simply stared at Lily, afraid to say anything.

“You know you’re staring, don’t you?” Her beautiful voice knocked James out of his stupor. As he felt his cheeks starting to warm, he managed to form a single sentence that only increased his embarrassment.

“Will you marry me?”

“Excuse me?” Lily responded, shocked. , “Did you _really_ just ask me to marry you?”

“Yes, I guess I did,” James said hanging his head and mentally kicking himself. _I can’t believe I just asked her that._  

“So how ‘bout it Lily?” Sirius butted in trying to ease the tension. “What do you say to you and James getting married someday?”

“I say he’s absolutely crazy for asking me such a question. I’m only eleven and I just met him. I’m sorry, but my answer is _obviously_ no.” Lily said before rushing to leave the compartment, but before she could step out the door, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“That’s actually a good idea Lily. You wouldn’t want to ruin the rest of your life by marrying into the Potter clan.” As Lily turned around to respond to this comment, she noticed a very livid James stand and head towards them.

“And just what would _you_ know about a good idea, Snivellus?” James growled, trying hard to keep his temper under control

“Well I know better than to ask a girl to marry me the day I meet her.” Severus replied smoothening his greasy black hair.

“Wait…” Lily said shocked at the turn of events, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” James answered, “We used to be neighbors several years ago. I was glad when he moved out. Godric’s Hollow became a happier place the day his family left town.”

“Moving away from your family was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Severus said, glaring at James, “I never did like you or your arrogant father.”

“My father is not arrogant!” James yelled lunging toward Severus. It took the combined efforts of Sirius and Remus to hold him back.

“Well, well. Looks like someone has a temper. Better keep it in check Potter. You wouldn’t want to get detention on the first day now, would you?” Severus taunted.

By this time Lily had had enough of the bickering. “Both of you stop it!” She yelled. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but I do know that I don’t want to be a part of it!” She continued to yell making all four boys feel about three inches tall. “Severus, I thought you were more mature than you just showed! And James, I know I just met you, but if you ever want me to consider that proposal in the distant future, then you better grow up! I don’t want to be married to someone who fights at the slightest insult!” Lily’s temper subsided a little after the rant. Before leaving the compartment she turned to Sirius and Remus.

“Thank you for holding him back. Severus is the one who has explained so much to me about this new world that I’m entering. I would hate it if something bad happened to my first friend here.” With that, she left and walked back to her compartment. Severus glared one last time at the trio and followed her out.

“This is going to be an interesting year,” Remus said, trying to ease the tension.

“I hope you’re right.” Sirius replied with a grin, “I would hate for our first year to be boring. I might not want to come back next year if it is.”

James was silent. All he could think about was _her_. _Someday, Lily Evans, Someday you and I will be married. Someday you’ll change your mind…I hope._


	2. I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our players arrive at Hogwarts. A new player enters the game.

 “First years, this way.” A booming voice came out of the darkness as the train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. James looked around for the source and almost fainted when he saw that the voice belonged to a rather tall man with a huge beard.  _I wonder if the man is a giant_ James thought to himself _no he could not be giants are supposed to be mean and violent, I cannot imagine Dumbledore would hire someone dangerous._

James followed the other first years to the edge of a black lake where dozens of small boats lined up on the shore. As he entered a boat along with Remus and Sirius, he noticed that none of the boats had any oars and he wondered how they were supposed to get to the castle.  Suddenly the large man, who occupied his own boat, tapped the starboard side with a pink umbrella and the boats began to move.  Soon, the trio got their first glimpse of the castle and along with the other first years stared up in awe at what was to be their home for most of the next seven years.

SPLASH

The trio looked around trying to find what made the sound when they saw a pudgy boy fished out of the lake into a nearby boat.  The man checked him over to make sure he was okay, wrapped him in his enormous coat and soon they were back on their way. Not long after they were arriving at the doors to the castle.

They entered the doors and were greeted by a stern looking woman dressed in green robes, her long brown hair pulled back into a tight bun.

“Thank you Hagrid, I trust there was no trouble.”

“Had one fall into the lake Professor McGonagall ma’am but other than that no trouble at all,” Hagrid replied.

“Very well, I’ll see you inside shortly.” She said before turning toward the first years. “Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall began“, in a few moments, these doors will open and you will be sorted into your houses, these houses will become your family and you will share in triumphs and defeats. The professors and staff, along with prefects will be able to award points and deduct points for your house. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup.” As she finished her speech, the gigantic oak doors creaked open and James saw the rest of the school gathered at four long tables with the adults at the front of the room. In front of the staff table, stood a stool, with a ratty looking hat perched atop it.

Professor McGonagall led James and the rest of the first years up the center of the room right to the hat and explained, “When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool, I will then place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. The hat’s decision is final.” Before McGonagall could call the first name, however, the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

_I’ve been around for many years,_

_Ever since this school began._

_I’ve sorted every student here,_

_Thanks to the founder’s plan_

_They each put a bit of their mind in me_

_Each had a different wish you see_

_Along with different desires_

_Each had the perfect student in mind_

_And that’s where I come in_

_Godric wanted the brave at heart_

_Rowena chose the ones who were smart_

_Salazar asked for those who are cunning_

_Helga said I’ll take who is left_

_Soon you will see that my house is the best_

_So students come from all around_

_And place me on top of their heads_

_I look inside your heart and mind_

_And choose where I think you’ll fit best_

_So step right up and try me on_

_There is nothing for you to fear_

_Come on, come on don’t be afraid_

_Your journey begins right here._

When the sorting hat finished, everyone broke into applause as Professor McGonagall read the first name on the list

“Abbot, Kurt” When his name was called, a thin boy with blond hair walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat only took a moment or two before it cried out:

“Hufflepuff!” The table decorated with yellow banners cheered.

“Black, Sirius” Sirius stepped forward and put on the sorting hat, a bundle of nerves. The hat took several minutes before it called out

“Gryffindor!” with a sigh of relief, Sirius went to join the table in the center of the hall.

This went on for several minutes, three students were sorted into Ravenclaw, another 2 for Hufflepuff, and one in Slytherin before Professor McGonagall called out, “Evans, Lily”.

Lily walked up to the hat visibly shaking, it only took a couple minutes before she was sorted into Gryffindor and James knew that was the house he wanted to be in now.

Remus was sorted into Gryffindor a short time later and so was a boy named Peter Pettigrew, who James recognized as the boy who fell into the lake, and finally, it was James’ turn.

“Potter, James”

James walked up and nearly jumped off the stool when he heard a voice in his head when he put on the hat.

“Well, well what do we have here? You are smart, and I see a little bit of cunning and bravery in you as well. I see great potential for you. But I have no idea where to put you.” The sorting hat said.

_I have a few ideas_ James thought and jumped again when the hat spoke again.

“You do, do you? Well, let’s hear it then. Where do you think you should be put?”

_Well, I do not want to be placed in Slytherin for a start and I’m not sure I’m smart enough to be put in Ravenclaw, and all my new friends are in Gryffindor..._

“Well that settles it then, if you don’t want to be put in Slytherin then I guess you belong in Gryffindor!” The sorting hat shouted the last word aloud for the entire hall to hear as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

James let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and joined his new housemates.

“Snape, Severus”

The sorting hat only took a second before it declared “Slytherin!” The table at the end of the hall was applauding calmly as he went to join his table.

Ten minutes later, after Joseph Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, the sorting was finished. By this time, James was quite hungry and stared longingly at the golden plate in front of him. As he was wondering when they were going to be allowed to eat, a man he assumed could only be Professor Dumbledore stood, and with a wave of his hand, the plates suddenly filled with mountains of delicious looking food.

James rushed to fill his plate with his favorite foods and dug in. When he felt like he could not eat another bite, the food disappeared and in its place, every dessert known to man was soon in front of him. He had to stifle a laugh when he heard Peter exclaim, “I’ve died and gone to heaven! I’m never going home again!”

After everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood again and cautioned everyone that the Forbidden Forest was, as the name implied, forbidden, along with some other start of term notices. He then directed the prefects to lead the first years to their common rooms to get some much-needed rest.

“First years follow me please. This way to Gryffindor tower.” A seventh-year prefect named Patrick Earnhardt called out. Not wanting to get lost, James quickly stood and ran to catch up to the tall brown-haired boy that was already halfway to the staircase with the rest of the first years. 

After several flights of moving staircases, Patrick finally stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in an ugly pink dress and turned to the gathered students. “All right first years pay attention. Beyond this portrait is the Gryffindor common room, you must have the password to enter and this will change every month. If you forget the password, you will not be allowed in and will have to wait for someone to take pity on you to let you in. The password this month is golden snitch.” At those words, the portrait swung open and many of the students gasped as they climbed through the opening and saw the common room.  

There was an abundance of red and gold armchairs that surrounded dark wooden tables, black curtains trimmed in gold covered windows that looked out over the extensive grounds. There was even a portrait that looked strangely like a younger Professor McGonagall in quidditch robes.

“Girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the right, boys the same to your left,” Patrick informed the young students.

When James had recovered from the grandeur of his new home, he trudged up the stairs with, Remus, Sirius, and Peter and entered the dormitory. Before them stood four four-poster beds, each with curtains and bedspreads in red and gold, at the foot of each bed were the trunks. He found the bed with his trunk in front of it and quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He closed the curtains and fell into a deep sleep excited to see what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song title taken from the musical Annie I own nothing at all. As always please read and review.  
> So what did you think of the sorting? I tried to make it similar to Harry’s sorting and gave James some control of what house he would be sorted into. I imagine that if James had lived, he would have told Harry this story. Also I know Peter is a central part of the Marauder’s and the downfall of the Potters but I’m not planning on him being a major character since I really don’t like him and want to spend more time developing the story with James, Remus, and Sirius. I also want to focus more on the love story I’m trying to tell in later chapters. So tell me what you think. As a reminder, grammar isn’t my strong suit. (Same with britpicking)  
> Peace, love, and Tacos   
> Tasha

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter title was taken from the Savage Garden song of the same name that inspired this chapter. This is a lot of firsts for me. This is my first attempt at writing in third person and also my first attempt at the Marauders. I wanted to bring in the tension between James and Severus early on and the rivalry as in my head they were both fighting for Lily’s attention from the day they met. Stay tuned for the next chapter when they finally arrive at Hogwarts and get sorted. Peter makes his entrance and another unsavory character appears….maybe. Till next time please let me know what you think. I welcome all kinds of CC as it helps me improve. 
> 
> Peace, Love, and Tacos   
> Tasha


End file.
